


Cliff's Edge

by dreadpowers



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kissing, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpowers/pseuds/dreadpowers
Summary: Daisy feels different now she has told Basira everything that she knows about who, or what, she is.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Cliff's Edge

All the words that could have been said had been said. Basira knew the truth now. The full truth. The feral truth. There was something about it that had hungered Daisy. All the talk about hunting and blood filled her with untethered desire. Her eyes grew dark, watching her partner looking at her, calculating, processing. But there was something else too. The same desire. Not that of the Hunt, but of something very human. If Basira still wanted her after the revelation of the truth, Daisy wouldn’t hesitate. 

Their eyes had been locked for too long. A fear that something would break, that a spell would wear off, or a terrible realisation would occur grew in the space between them. Close the gap. Crush the fear. 

Just as Daisy thought to move, Basira closed the gap. She grasped at Daisy’s shoulders, pulling them together. Colliding and crashing. Their lips found each other a frenzy. Desperate and hungry. 

A growl came from the back of Daisy’s throat as the Hunt seeped through her. The blood pumping through Basira’s veins hummed with a vitality that made Daisy break out into a cold sweat. Her nails clawed at Basira’s back, viciously drawing her closer and the need to sink her teeth into something was stronger than ever. Without thinking about it, her teeth found Basira’s lower lip. Basira yelped and as she moved her head backwards, a trickle of blood ran down her chin from a split in her lip.

Guilt and shame flared in Daisy. Stupid, fucking stupid. Why had she let herself go like that? 

Basira’s brows furrowed at Daisy’s wide eyes.

“I don’t want to stop.” 

Her voice was quiet but her tone was serious and intense. Daisy watched her wipe the blood on the back of her hand before she laced her fingers into the blonde of Daisy’s hair.

“If you don’t want to, that is.”

Daisy shook her head and kissed her again.

The taste of blood was strong. At first, the metallic tang was all Daisy could think of, crowding her thoughts. She tried to refocus. The pressure of Basira’s hands in her hair, tugging slightly in places, and pushing in others. Her hands on Basira’s back, her muscles flexing and moving under her skin, taught and strong. The feeling of Basira’s lips on hers, fierce and intense but also familiar and safe. Basira, Basira, Basira.

As her lips trailed across Daisy’s jaw and down her neck, Daisy felt the Hunt thrum within her. She teetered on the edge of a dangerous cliff; the one that she falls off when it takes over. She couldn’t help the frustration that was building up in her. This had never happened before. Now that the truth about what Daisy was had been brought out, something had unlocked that she didn’t realise she’d kept hidden away. Being so vulnerable was scaring her, or rather, making her scared of what Basira would think.

“Basira,” she said, her voice rough, “Basira, stop.”

Basira stood straight again, looking down to Daisy. “Everything okay?”

“I-” Daisy took a deep breath. She had told Basira everything tonight. Well, everything she knew about what she was (which, in all honesty, wasn’t a lot). There weren’t any more secrets between them on Daisy’s side and she figured there wasn’t any point in trying to cover anything up now. 

“I’m scared,” she sighed.

A look of confusion flashed across Basira’s face, brief but clear. They’d done this plenty of times before but Daisy’s tone was something different. “Scared? Of what?”

“I don’t really know to be honest,” her head fell forward onto Basira’s chest, Basira’s arms encircling her. “I think, now that I’ve said everything out loud, to you and, well, to myself, it’s like something’s changed with this,” she brought her hand up to gesture between hers and Basira’s faces.

“Dais, you know nothing could make this change.”

“That’s not,” Daisy let out an exasperated sigh, “that’s not really what I mean. I’m scared I’m going to lose... control. While we’re, you know, like this.”

“Oh. Oh!” Basira laughed. “That’s not what I thought you were going to say.”

She pressed her lips to Daisy’s forehead. “What do you mean though, ‘lose control’?”

“I can, I don’t know, I can hear your,” Daisy paused, feeling ridiculous, but pressed on, “I can hear your blood. I can feel it. It makes me feel like I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Do you think you’d hurt me?” Basira sounded more curious than scared.

“No!” she blurted out, unintentionally, “no, never on purpose. But this feeling, I can’t predict exactly what’s going to happen when the feeling, the want to hunt, comes over me.”

Basira always knew Daisy was dangerous, even without knowing about the wolfish feelings inside of her. She knew she came paired with an element of unpredictability, of danger. And it did scare her a little, especially now she knew more about Daisy and her affinity with the chase. But a lot of things were scary- Basira wasn’t going to let it change their relationship.

“We can just take things slow, if you want,” Daisy relaxed a little in her arms, “but I’m not scared, if you want to, I don’t know, go full wolf.”

“Full wolf? Basira I’m not a fucking werewolf.”

“Unleash the beast? Whatever you want to call it!”

Daisy huffed. “Are you going to be serious or not?”

“Serious. Promise.”

“Okay. You were saying?”

“You don’t need to be afraid. I love you, Daisy.” Daisy’s breath hitched in her throat. She was always caught off guard when Basira said that.

They kissed, softer this time, Basira cupping Daisy’s face with both of her hands. From the gentle reassurance, the kisses drew out longer, slower. It was careful but deliberate and it was driving Daisy wild. 

She began leading away from the kitchen, where they’d spent the past hour or two talking (mainly just Daisy stammering and struggling to find the right words), towards Basira’s bedroom. It was clumsy, with neither of them properly pulling away to navigate the way. 

When they were through the door, Daisy felt Basira’s fingers on the top button of her shirt. “Can I?” she asked, breathless.

“Yeah.”

As Basira’s hands worked quickly at the fastenings, Daisy’s heart thumped. The taste of blood was on her tongue again and she was back on the cliff. Her nails ached to dig into something.  
Instead, once Basira had pushed the wine coloured shirt from her shoulders, she tugged the bottom of Basira’s t-shirt over her head. Basira grinned at her mischievously. With the stresses of everything at work, it was a rare occurrence to see her look so playful. Daisy kissed her, but the feeling ached under her nails again, skimming over the skin of Basira’s back. 

“Do it,” Basira muttered between their lips.

“What?”

“Your nails, I can feel them.”

“Oh, Basira, sorry I- '' Daisy began to pull away, feeling embarrassed.

“No, it’s okay. I want this. You don’t have to hold back.”

“Are you…Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Daisy was hesitant at first, but Basira was kissing her hard, all teeth and tongues and hands. She gripped her partner’s back, soft at first but she could hear Basira’s steady voice in her head, telling her not to hold back. Her nails dug in, and a gasp escaped Basira. They locked eyes and Basira’s were wild, excited. 

They’d ended up on the bed, Basira holding herself over Daisy. 

Basira’s lips left a deliberate trail on Daisy’s skin. Jaw. Neck. Chest. Stomach. Hips. Thighs. The soft skin of the inside of her thighs. Daisy let out a low growl. 

She couldn’t even think. She could only feel. Feel Basira’s hands and lips. Her warmth and the blood in her veins. It was all-consuming, like it normally is when she feels the desire to attack, to hunt, but there wasn’t as much aggression, as much anger. She’d scraped her nails down Basira’s skin, sunk her teeth where it would probably leave marks, but it was different. She was completely overwhelmed by Basira but also completely anchored by her, as though she was tethering her, keeping her from going completely feral. 

Basira had lifted her head at Daisy’s growl, their eyes meeting, equally as dark with desire.

“You okay?” Basira’s voice was husky. She’d been doing this the whole time, checking in with Daisy.

“Are you sure you still want this? Want me?” 

Basira’s eyes softened, a smile playing on her lips. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's clunky and clumsily written but I wanted to get my first bit of Daisira out of my system. So here it is!  
> I'm over on Tumblr @dread-powers


End file.
